Solstice
by Mirianna944
Summary: What if Superman already had a protege? What if Superboy had a sister? What if the very same girl was stuck between two lines, the lines of good and evil? She's made her choice but now she has to live with consequences even if it means she may never have a happy ending.
1. Help the 'Sidekicks' Help Me

**I don't own Young Justice nor any of the characters in this except for Solstice and Knight.**

The wind hit her face and thrashed her long black haired braid in the wind as it moved harshly. It only served to make the large flames before her surrounding the Cadmus building grow even more intense. If the League didn't get here soon then her plan would have been for naught and she would have to step in to help.

When the explosion shot off and she saw two scientists fall off out a window she was just about to do that when she saw then. Kid Flash was the first on the scene as she grabbed the two scientists and threw them back up to the roof but he started to fall and quickly grabbed the window sill. She then noticed both Aqualad and Robin arrive only for Robin to run off for the inside of the building leaving Aqualad to handle the scientists on his own.

"Of all the people to show up, god dammit, seriously why these guys?"

She watched from afar at the pitiful rescue before Aqualad followed his fellow comrades in. She hated the situation but right now there was nothing she could do so she took a deep breath and put her black hood over her head. The bottom half of her face was hidden behind a red mask. Her hood was apart of a black tank top that had a large yellow sun symbol on it's chest with a large red S in it's center. Her blue jean shorts wore a black chain belt and reached to halfway down her thighs as her black combat boots almost reached her knees. On her back she had two staffs, one green and another black, while both of her hands wore black fingerless gloves with the same symbol from her chest on the back of each one.

"Damn, they have no idea what they're getting themselves into. Looks like I'm going to have to come up with a plan B on the spot right now."

She flew off the building and grabbed the green staff on her back and flew straight for the building. She stopped right in front of the fire and with a swing from her staff a large gust of wind blew through the air and put the fire out in an instant. She then quickly flew into the window to see the boys nowhere to be found.

"This is wrong."

She could hear Robin's voice sound off the walls and followed it to the three stand in front of an elevator, _the elevator_ , with Robin analyzing it on his screen.

"Thought so. This is a high-speed Express Elevator, it doesn't belong in a two-story building."

As she began her way towards them, Solstice finally decided to call out,

"And neither do the three of you!"

All three turned around in shock ready for a fight when they noticed who it was. Kid Flash was the first to speak,

"Solstice! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you three the same. Wasn't today your initiation?"

At her words the three merely stared at nothing but the floor with a stone-cold glare when Aqualad looked back at her straight into her eyes.

"We thought the same."

Solstice looked at him strangely until until realization dawned on her.

"Ah, this must be about the Watch Tower isn't it? You found out about it?"

The three looked up quickly and Kid Flash was the first to ask,

"Wait a minute, you knew?!"

Seeing the betrayal in their eyes, Solstice started to realize what she had done before she tried to amend the situation.

"Hey calm down now, before you guys get any angrier there's a reason behind why I know about the Watchtower all right? My situation isn't like you guys and right now is not the time to tell you why. Besides now that you guys are here we might as well go with what I was planning with in the first place."

Aqualad took a step toward her.

"Plan? What plan? What do you mean?"

"What? You guys thought that the fire started on its own? I was hoping Bats would be the one to show up, or at least a League member but either way I'll take what I can get."

Solstice started to move towards the elevator but Aqualad held an arm out in front of her.

"You started the fire? Innocent people could have been hurt."

"No they wouldn't have because I would have saved them had no one showed up. Considering you guys did, I'm not going to waste the only chance we've got to do this."

This time it was Robin who stopped her.

"Do what?"

"I'm going to show you why they need an express elevator and why I started the fire."

Solstice looked to Aqualad and the two stared into one another for a bit before finally he nodded.

"Fine, so long as we get answers in the end."

"You will."

Aqualad moved away and opened the elevator doors for them. Robin then used his grappling hook to go down as far as he could with Aqualad and Kid Flash following right behind. Solstice merely floated down beside them until they stopped and she looked to Robin.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm at the end of my rope."

The two looked towards the elevator doors before he jumped towards it and she flew next to the trio as they all waited for Robin to finish off his hacking.

"Bypassing security, and go."

At his word, Aqualad opened the next set of elevator doors and the four stepped out. In seconds though, Kid ran off ahead with Aqualad calling out,

"Kid wait!"

Next thing anyone knew, Kid was on the floor with a large monster almost about to step on him before he thankfully managed to get out of the way fast enough. More and more of the large beasts passed them with the four staring at them as they passed.

"This is the first answer to your question on why they need an express elevator."

Kid looked to Solstice.

"And the other?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now come on."

Solstice took to the air and headed down a hall with the three right behind her. She stopped in front of a door and motioned for Robin who quickly started to hack through. When the door opened the three froze in shock once again at the sight.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

Lots of different beats surrounded the walls with electricity pumping through each of them. Kid started to walk beside them and looked into each one before he turned back to the others.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates it's own power with these…things. Must be what they're bred for."

Aqualad pointed out to them,

"Even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too."

"Nice one, boy wonder. Ten points for each of you."

The three turned back to Solstice who remained close to the door.

"They're called Genomorphs, each with various different abilities. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, and so on. They are living weapons. You can check for yourself on the computer over there."

Robin did as she said while Kid continued off where she left off,

"So they're building an army? But for who?"

"That is the one thing I don't know myself yet. I have a suspicion but I'm not entirely sure."

"Hey I found something! Something called Project Kr."

At his announcement Solstice was beside Robin in seconds.

"Where?"

"The files triple encrypted. I can't-

"Don't move!"

At the new voice everyone turned for the doors to see none other than Guardian with a dozen genomorphs run into the room. He stopped when he noticed who they were.

"Wait, Robin? Aqualad? Solstice? Kid Flash?"

"At least they got your name right."

"Not really the time Rob."

"I know you. Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best."

Letting his impatience get in the way, Kid called him out on it.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing but we can call the Justice League and figure this out."

"You think the League is going to approve of you making weapons?!"

"Weapons? What are you...what have I…"

Solstice quickly noticed the genomorph on Guardian's shoulder do something. She didn't know what it was doing to Guardian but to her it was nothing good. She looked behind her to see Robin still connected to the computer before moving close.

"Whatever you're doing Rob hurry it up. Something's not right."

"My head."

The four looked back to Guardian to see him hold his head before suddenly he glared right back at them and commanded the genomorphs,

"Take them down hard! No Mercy!"

In seconds the genomorphs headed for them and right then is when Robin finished whatever he was doing. He threw a smoke bomb and used his grappling hook to get onto the roof beams. Kid fought off the genomorphs and Solstice used her black staff against one who tried to jump for her face. She saw Aqualad take down Guardian and quickly she used her staff to fight of the last of genomorphs before she met up with him and Kid. The three then ran out to see Robin trying to unlock the elevator doors in the hallway from before. Solstice reached him first as she flew to him.

"The hell Robin?! You could have helped!"

Right as she made it Kid was right behind her.

"Yeah way to be a team player Rob!"

"Weren't you guys right behind me?"

It was then their conversation was cut short when the elevator doors opened and the three ran in with Aqualad barely making it. It was when the elevator moved that they all noticed it. They were going down, not up. Aqualad stared at the numbers.

"We're headed down?!"

"Dude, out is up!"

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down, it's on sublevel 52."

At the name of the project Solstice turned to him and the boys could clearly see the eagerness in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's what I got from the computer console."

"Why's that so important to you Solstice?"

"It's the second part of the answer to your questions."

It was then that Kaldur walked apart from them and Solstice could see the confusion in his eyes.

"This is out of control, perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League."

Solstice could see the debate inside of them all and she wanted to say something to help them but she didn't know what to say. She wasn't like them. She may wear Superman's symbol and he was her mentor but her situation was different, vastly different.

"I'm sorry, you three are here because of me."

Hearing her apologetic voice the three looked at her to see her look at the floor.

"No, don't even go there Sol. We came here cause we wanted to."

"Yeah, Rob's right sweetheart. I mean, we know you, and we know you wouldn't have done any of this without a good reason."

Solstice looked back to them and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Aqualad's eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile to which she returned. Their eyes looked away when the elevator stopped and the four looked out. Solstice then looked back at the boys and her once low self esteem was gone. She held her wrist out and a computer screen like Robin's came out and with a few clicks she put it away.

"I know you're not sure about this but I need to do this. You three have already helped enough so if you want to go get the League then go ahead right now, I won't blame you for it. I've already downloaded the file for Project Kr so I can handle this on my own."

Solstice then flew out and for a moment the three stood there before Robin quickly followed her. Kid shrugged at Aqualad and followed them. Aqualad let out a deep sigh before he ran off too. Solstice led the group when suddenly they reached a fork and another genomorph attacked them. The group ran off with Kid ahead and they caught up to him when he managed to hold the door open to Project Kr's room. The three jumped and flew in before Aqualad turned around and kicked the tank that held it out allowing it to close.

"I've disabled the doors, we're safe."

"We're trapped."

"Uh guys, you'll want to see this."

Robin and Aqualad looked to where Kid and Solstice stood in front of a console. Kid hit a button and Solstice moved past the console to put her hand on the large glass pod as the light from it activated and lit up the interior. She could hear the three behind her.

"This is my other answer. He's a clone called Superboy created by Cadmus from DNA that was stolen from Superman. Those genomorphs on top of his head, are going to make a slave out of him for whoever wanted him created."

Aqualad held a hand up and stopped her.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Remember when I said my situation is different from yours? My real identity, the person behind this mask is someone whose unwillingly involved with the people who control and created Cadmus. Because of it, for years the League has used me as an inside informant. No one but the original league members know who I am under this mask."

"Wait a minute though. You're a quarter kryptonian aren't you Sol?"

"You're right Robin, but Batman never told you where I got my kryptonian blood from did he?"

"Where did you then?"

"Well Kid, I got mine the same way Superboy did. Unlike him, who's a clone, though, the DNA was injected into me before I was even born and this is how I turned out. Which is why Superboy isn't just a clone to me, he's my brother. Please, I just want to save him from the life that I already have to live myself outside of this mask."

It was at this when Aqualad finally called it out,

"We need to call the League, now."

As the four tried none of them could get their communicators to work.

"No signal."

"We're in this way too deep, literally."

"No time for jokes Kid."

"Either way, this is wrong."

"Kid's right, we can't leave him like this."

"Set him free, do it Robin."

At his command Robin did as told and Solstice looked at them before she bowed her head slightly in gratitude.

"Thank you."

The pod hissed as the air from it was let out and the four looked back to see Superboy start to move and open his eyes. Solstice moved close and called out,

"Superboy?"

Before anyone could react Superboy jumped out and had Solstice not reacted quickly enough and flew into the air he would have hit her. Unfortunately, when she looked back she saw him hit Aqualad instead. She saw the boys try to stop his attack and she grabbed her green staff this time and flew to them. She dodged as he threw Kid away from them before she put her staff around his neck and pulled him back away from Aqualad. The staff gave off a green glow and little by little Superboy grew weak.

"Superboy stop!"

Robin let a gas grenade lose close to his face finally catching the boy by surprise. With her staff under his neck Solstice did a backflip in the air and threw Superboy away. Robin tried to electrocute him but instead wound up with Superboy holding a foot to his chest. She and Aqualad held their weapons out and with her staff and his water shifted hammer the two hit him straight pushing him father back.

"Enough!"

"Superboy please!"

"We are trying to help you!"

Superboy ignored their pleas though and continued to attack them. Aqualad managed to get around his back and held his arms as he tried to electrocute him like Robin but Superboy merely jumped into the air and made sure to hit the ceiling with Aqualad. In moments, Aqualad was down and Superboy turned towards her.

"Please don't make me do this! Not to you!"

Superboy once again ignored her though and through a punch at her sending her flying. She flipped midair and planted her feet on the wall before she flew off and with a strike from her staff he flew into another wall. This time he didn't get up and Solstice walked in close. When she did though he woke up out of nowhere and threw a hard punch to her face sending her staff flying elsewhere and her into a large machine. Her sight started to go dark and the last thing she saw was the boy she saw as her brother stand over her.


	2. Fight for Freedom

She could hear a faint noise in the back of her head. What was that noise? What was it saying? Why won't it stop?

" _Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken. NOW!"_

Abruptly her eyes opened at the command being thrusted into her mind and quickly Solstice began to look around the small pod she was encased in.

"The hell?"

She tried to tug her hands but nothing seemed to work and it was then she noitced him. Superboy standing in front of their pods silently watching. It seemed that his silence was finally getting to Kid though.

"What?! What do you want?!"

The only thing that told us he was even listening was the change of expression on his face which only seemed to anger Kid even more.

"Quit staring you're creeping me out!"

"Uh KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"We only sought to help you."

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us, how's that for grati-"

"Kid, please be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"What Aqualad said, is it the truth? You weren't in full control?"

At her words, the room fell silent for a few moments until Superboy instead of looking at all of them looked straight at her.

"What if I...what if I said I wasn't?"

"He can talk?"

Solstice noticed Superboy's hands clench into fists and she glared at Kid in the same manner as him.

"Yes _he_ can."

"Kid!"

"Not like I said it."

"Thank every god out there that I'm in here and you're over there Kid."

"Noted."

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically."

"They taught me much, I can read, write, I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind. But no, I have not seen them."

"And they never will let you see them, and you can believe me on that."

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid looked to Solstice and notice that her head was low covering her whole face. Aqualad looked away from her before he asked,

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA from the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

"And that's exactly what they tell you everyday isn't it?"

Superboy turned away from Aqualad to look back to Solstice. Her eyes had small tears on the corner of each eye but despite it all her eyes held a fury he had never seen before.

"That may be the purpose behind your creation, but it doesn't have to be your only purpose for living."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you need deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"You're home is a test tube, we can show you the sun."

"Uh pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman."

"I can show you that there is more to life than the simple purpose they have forced onto you. You know this symbol don't you?"

Superboy stared right towards the center of Solstice's costume, at the large red S.

"That's Superman's symbol."

"Yes, he's my mentor and the only thing I have that's even remotely close to family. Tell me do you know what that is Superboy? A family? In here you will never have that, but out there I can show you what it means to have or be part of a family."

"No they can't."

At the sound of their new guests, the whole group fell silent. With guardian, two scientists entered the room with the one who had talked being the most likely the one in charge. Not helping her self, Solstice glared at the man.

"They'll be otherwise, occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass! Bat Caves crowded enough."

Unfortunately, Robin's comment was ignored as the scientist looked to Guardian commanding him,

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!"

"Hey how come he gets to call Supey an it?"

"No one should call him an it, Kid! Superboy please."

"Help us."

For a second the group believed they got through to him when they saw Superboy shrug Guardian's hold off of him. That was until the scientist interrupted them,

"Don't start thinking now."

The genomorph on the scientist's shoulder jumped off onto Superboy's shoulder and like before Solstice noticed it do something that made Superboy obey it.

"See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me. Well, to Cadmus but either way same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

As Superboy turned away from them and Solstice watched him walk away, she couldn't help but let her anger manifest and yell out,

"You bastard! He belongs to no one but himself!"

For a moment she noticed that Superboy looked back despite the genomorphs control but in the end, he still ended up walking away. All she could do was stare after him even after the door closed shut behind him. It was the appearance of two mechanical arms appearing in front of her and the searing pain that coursed through her body that brought her attention back to her situation. Despite the pain though she could hear Aqualad call out to Superboy.

"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours but ask yourself what would Superman do?"

"Superboy, please. I know you can hear us. You belong to no one. You're not Project Kr. You're not a weapon. You're my brother, my little brother."

The pain continued though and soon Solstice couldn't even focus on anything but the pain. Faintly she heard the sound of a loud crash and soon the pan was gone and she could focus on the world around her. She looked and saw none other than Superboy holding onto the large door that he had walked out through earlier.

"I told you to get back to your-

Despite the scientist trying to regain to control Superboy ignored him and merely pushed him, the other female scientist, and Guardian away with his strength.

"Don't give me orders."

"You here to help us or fry us?"

The four watched as Superboy narrowed his eyes before he mocked Kid,

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option."

At his words, a loud hiss resonated through the room and they looked to see Robin free from his constraints.

"Yeah, luckily Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

"No worries Kid, I was the one who started this and I'll make sure to tell them that."

"You may have started it Solstice but we told you before, we decided to come here on our own."

The pods finally opened and Robin looked to Superboy,

"Free Aqualad and Solstice. I've got Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me any orders either."

Superboy jumped onto Aqualad's pod and ripped apart his constraints. Aqualad gave Superboy a smile and thanked him before he moved away from him and the two helped Solstice out. She nearly falls from the pain but managed to grab her before he could.

"Thanks."

She managed to get herself up and she looked to Superboy. She put a hand on his shoulder and despite the mask hiding her face everyone could hear the smile in her voice as she said,

"Thank you for coming back."

Superboy could only smile back.

"Now let's get out of here."

One by one they all jumped off the platform and ran off and they could faintly hear the scientist yell after them,

"You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all in pods by morning."

They merely ignored him and continued to run or she thought that the majority of them did when she heard Robin,

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelm thing?"

Next thing she knew a large explosion from behind them sounded off the walls and the four began to run faster. Solstice glared at Robin,

"You couldn't have made it a time bomb instead?"

"They could have found them and disabled them."

"Little warning next time then. Who knows what it'll take to bring this whole place down."

"We are still 42 levels below ground but if we can make the elevator-"

"I don't think it's going to be that easy Aqualad."

Surrounded the whole group was stuck in the middle of a hallway with both sides full of giant genomorphs. As they attacked the group everyone dodged and managed to jump or dodge around until they came to the other side. It was when they got through that Solstice noticed Superboy gone. She looked back to see the boy punching and attacking any genomorph near him. She was about to fly to him when Aqualad grabbed her arm and yelled out,

"Superboy! The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here!"

"You want to escape?!"

He answered his own question by throwing another genomorph onto two others and clearing the way for all of them. Finally reaching the elevator Aqualad ripped open the doors and Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped up to fly with Solstice right after him. Suddenly instead of being beside her Superboy was gone.

"I'm falling."

"Superboy!"

Before Solstice could reach out grab him thankfully Robin helped the two with one of his batarangs.

"Superman can fly. Solstice can fly. Why can't I fly?"

Solstice flew back down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe the DNA works differently on people. I mean, since i'm only a quarter kryptonian the only thing I can do is pretty much fly and i have very little invulnerability, not like Superman's but it's there. I don't have any other abilities that Superman does."

"Hey at least you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

Kid helped the two down and Superboy nodded at Kid before he looked to Aqualad.

"Thank you."

They were all interrupted when a loud noise was heard in the elevator shaft and Robin quickly yelled out,

"Guys, this will have to be our exit!"

With a single hit from both Aqualad and Superboy the elevator doors were pushed out and the group jumped out just in time as the elevator fell past where they once stood. When they looked back down the hallway they were only met with more genomorphs and quickly they took off down a different path. They kept running until Superboy called out,

"Go Left! Left!"

Believing him the group did and they continued to follow his directions but ended up in a dead end.

"Great directions Supey! You trying to get us re-podded?"

"No, I don't understand."

"Don't apologize! This is perfect!"

"What are you talking about Rob?"

Boy wonder merely pointed up and the Solstice only wanted to groan when she noticed the ventilation shaft. Quickly one by one the group jumped up and got in. They moved quickly until Superboy told them to shush and soon all of them could hear the genomorphs through the shaft.

"Get us out of here Rob."

Finally the group managed to find a way out and jumped out with Solstice putting the screen back in. She floated down to see Robin connected to another computer console.

"I haved the motion sensors."

"Sweet."

"Still plenty of them between us and out."

"But I finally got room to move."

At his words, Kid put his goggles on and sped off up a staircase. The group ran up with Solstice managing to keep up as she flew through the middle of the staircase. Kid cleared the way for them in the front while Superboy got rid of the staircase behind them to get rid of any that tried to follow. Finally the group managed to make it to the the first sublevel and Solstice flew out right after Kid only to see him hit the large armored wall blocking their exit. Solstice flew down next to him.

"You okay?"

Kid groaned in response and the others finally caught up with Aqualad taking in the situation,

"We're caught off from the street."

"Thanks, my head didn't notice."

Aqualad ignored him and soon both Superboy and him were using all of their strength to get through the door. Solstice took out her black staff and put it in the space between and tried to push with all her might as well but nothing worked.

"I can't hack this fast enough. This way!"

The group turned around to see more genomorphs behind them and they all followed Robin out through another door only to find themselves completely surrounded with Guardian showing up as well. The whole group prepped themselves for a fight only for the things to completely knock them out telepathically. It didn't last long though and the Solstice managed to wake herself up quickly with Aqualad to see Superboy standing and looking straight at the genomorph that had attacked them earlier and been with the scientist.

"I choose freedom."

They're attention changed from him to Guardian though when they saw him reach for his head.

"Feels like...a fog lifting."

By now everyone else was up, and Aqualad looked to Guardian,

"Guardian?"

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

At the sound of the scientist's voice everyone turned around to see Desmond himself with a strange vial in his hands.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order back to Cadmus."

Before anyone could do anything the group then watched as the man downed the blue liquid in the vial and soon he began to change. Instead of his normal size, he began to grow bigger and stronger. With every inch he grew his skin was shredded away to reveal dark silver skin with red lines around his entire body. Guardian was the first to move,

"Everyone back!"

He tried to take the thing down himself but Blockbuster threw him across the hall onto a wall. Superboy went next but with every punch he threw, Blockbuster gave back with the same strength. Soon the two managed to crash through the ceiling onto the upper level. The group moved to look up and Robin shot a grappling hook to the top,

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling."

"You think Labcoat planned that?"

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore."

"I don't think he's even in there anymore Aqualad."

Robin and Kid shot up with the hook, while Aqualad jumped and Solstice flew. The four arrived only for Blockbuster to throw Superboy right into Aqualad and Solstice. Each of them stood back up and glared at the only thing that was in their way. They went for it and Kid drew his attention first so that when he looked back up he was met with both Aqualad's and Superboy's punch. He fell back with Kid tripping him.

"Learned that in kindergarten."

Robin threw batarangs but he smacked them away. Just as he was about to get up Solstice flew down and slammed her staff onto his back pressuring him down onto the floor harder. She backflipped off and still he got back up again but went for Superboy instead. Aqualad used his water bearers to make a whip and hold one of his arms. When Blockbuster pulled he changed his whip to a flail and tried to hit him but failed. Blockbuster threw Superboy to a wall and Solstice flew in and took out her green staff to replace her black, she used the staff and with swift hit to his face Blockbuster was pushed back. He grabbed her though and threw her right to Superboy falling on top of him. Kid ran in to help Aqualad but the two ended up meeting the wall the same way they did.

"KF, get over here!"

Solstice looked up to see Robin call Kid but she focused her attention back to Blockbuster. Both she and Superboy got up and tried to help but all it ended up was with them getting more and more concrete into their faces.

"Robin, whatever you're planning do it quick! I'm getting sick of eating concrete over here!"

"I've got it already! Superboy and Aqualad get those two pillars over there! Solstice help KF!"

While Kid managed to make Blockbuster break the pillars, Superboy and Aqualad broke the two pillars that were left. RObin marked an area on the floor and Aqualad made a large puddle of water in front of it to which Kid slid onto. He waited as Blockbuster headed for him and Solstice flew in. She kicked his back pushing him onto the water and sliding him down to the marked area Robin left. Aqualad electrocuted him and Solstice grabbed Kid and flew with others to a safer spot as the whole building started to collapse on them after Robin's batarangs began to explode.

Superboy put himself over Solstice and Aqualad put himself over Kid and Ron holding back the debris. When finally it was all done the two pushed off all the debris as Solstice helped with her staff. All of them were beat up and completely out of breath. Aqualad looked around before he looked back to Robin,

"We did it."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"From me, yeah. Thank god I was wrong about those doubts."

"Gee, thanks Solstice."

"Anytime boy wonder, anytime."

Kid managed to get up and looked to find Superboy next to Blockbuster's beaten body,

"Hey Superboy look! See? The moon."

Superboy looked up and for the first time ever saw the Moon. Solstice couldn't help but smile at his awe and put her arm around him bringing him close. He looked to her as she spoke,

"You're free now."

The two looked back up to the moon only to see a figure show up in the middle of it. A figure that quickly started to look very familiar to her and for once in her life Solstice prayed for her future especially when she heard Kid say,

"Oh and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Right behind the big man was none other than the rest of the entire League and when Solstice caught sight of Batman she prayed again in her head once more.

 _Well, time to face the music._

She was always a confidant person but in the face of the two men who were like father figures to her Solstice felt that confidence leave her slowly. It was Superboy who took the first move and showed the symbol on his solar suit to Superman. Solstice knowing that he needed her walked up and put her hand on his shoulder making him look back before the two looked straight to see Superman's reaction. It wasn't the one they were hoping for.

"Is that what I think it is?"

At Batman's question Kid quickly jumped in,

"He doesn't like being called an it."

"I'm Superman's clone."

As everyone around took the announcement in it was Batman who finally made a decision,

"Start talking."

The group remained quiet and before anyone could say a word Solstice took a step forward,

"I take full responsibility for everything here Batman and as such I'll explain everything."

At her voice Superman looked to his protege,

"What exactly do you mean Solstice?"

"Like I said, I'll explain."

Solstice told them everything, from the fire to everything that happened under Cadmus. It was Batman who finally asked the million dollar question,

"What I want to know is why. Why did you go so far to do all of this?"

"Due to my situation that you know very well of, I found the file few days ago. It wasn't until today that I found out he might have been here in Cadmus. Someone on the inside contacted me telepathically and started the fire for me knowing that with it I could have investigated the building fully but I wasn't about to go into something alone with the little amount of information I had."

Superman took a step forward and put his hand on Solstice's shoulder,

"This doesn't explain why Sol."

"I'm getting to it Blue. When the boys showed up I took the chance because whether he's a clone or not, he's my blood and I won't have him live the same life as me. This was my only chance to know for sure if he was in here and if he was I wasn't about to just leave him there."

The League remained quiet and Superman looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know exactly what. Batman then grabbed Superman and led him away to the other League members.

"Give us a moment to go over this."

That's what they did for a while. They talked and went over everything that had happened. The five of them stood to the side and merely allowed them to do what they had to do but they were all getting anxious at the wait. It was when Superman walked up to Superboy and Solstice that they finally felt some of it leave.

"We'll figure something out for you. The League will I mean. For now, i better make sure that they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

Not believing his words Solstice watched as her mentor turned away from and couldn't but call him out on it,

"Is that all you have to say Blue?"

Superman stopped and turned around. He stared at the two before he spoke,

"We'll talk more on this later Solstice."

With those words he flew away, and Solstice glared at his figure and whispered under her breath,

"You bet your stupid damn kryptonian head we will."

"Cadmus will be investigated."

The whole team turned around to Batman as he took his turn to speak with them along with Aquaman and Flash.

"All 52 levels of them but let's make one thing clear-

"You should have called."

"End results aside we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important.

"If this is something about your treatment at the hall the three of you-

"The five of us, and it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you've taught us or why teach us at all."

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

"And though my situation is different, I have always stood by what you and Superman said, Batman. This time, I won't. What these guys did today was good, yes they still have things to learn but you can't keep coddling them."

"Solstice."

"No. If it means I have to go against your orders to help them, then I will. I'm not changing my mind on this."

At her words, everyone grew quiet and the League faced off against the group of five as they waited for their response. Finally Batman made a choice,

"Give me four days."


End file.
